piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:William Turner Sr.
Name We have a fair number of choices for naming this article, pretty much any variation on "Bootstrap Bill" or William Turner. Currently, Wikipedia is using William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, which I think is probably best, because he is called William Turner, though it's also enough to distinguish him from the other two Wills - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 10:29, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :I think, it would make sence to move rename this article "William Turner Sr." (as he was called in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Secret Files of the East India Trading Company) because according to our policies we should try to use the more formal real names instead of nicknames whereever this is possible. Further, the current nameing includes a repetition of his given name, which sounds a little bit odd. El Chupacabra 07:18, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Transmorgafication. :Just what the heck was Bootstrap turning into? He looked like a man covered in sea plants, with a starfish and barnicles stuck on his face. - Captain J. Sparrow ::That is what he was turning into.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, I do remember it looking like he had coral for shoulders in "DMC." But, why if in "AWE" he "was part of the ship" (the Flying Dutchman) how come he could seperate himself from it like a relitively regular person, while the guy with the lantern in "DMC" couldn't? - Captain J. Sparrow ::Because he hadnt been part of the crew for as long as Wyvern, all crew members can attach themselves to the ship, but when youve been on the ship for as long as Wyvern the chooice isnt yours.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 21:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Bootstrap was locked in the brig, and as he merged with the various flora and fauna of the Sea, he slowly merged with the ship, but probably because he was in one spot for a long duration.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 02:51, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Appearance in Dead Men Tell No Tales/Salazar's Revenge Is it just me, or did a lot of people forget that Bootstrap Bill didn't appear in the movie and wasn't mentioned at all? In the movie (SPOILERS), Will Turner mentions his crew when he sees his son, Henry Turner. There wasn't any sort of mention of Henry's grandfather nor any appearance at all. The only reference we got was "the crew" and that was it. I'm quite surprised this hasn't been discussed about. 17:52, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Personally, I don't see that as such a big problem. Don't forget that it's been ten years since most people watched At World's End. Only the hard core fans remember him. As for no mention in the film... Well, let's be honest. From what we saw in the film it looked like Henry didn't even know that his grandfather was also sailing on the Dutchman, or that he even has a grandfather. If someone asked Jeff Nathanson about Boostrap Bill, he would probably reply:"Bootstrap who?" Unfortunately, the new crew didn't study the first four films as much as they should have. Sad but true.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 20:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC)